eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Trakanon (Monster)
Strategy I recently duo'd Trakanon with a guildie's Mystic and our two mercs. We didn't have a Chelsith stone or anything, but still managed to kill him. It was a tough fight though. He's definitely much more doable now in COE end game gear. Gonna' get me one of those cool looking dragon head shields sooner or later! *When you enter you are in a zone in/zone out room which leads to gigantic stairs. You must use the side area of the stairs to walk up into the main lair. *When you first enter the zone, trakanon will greet you from far above the platform, then fly down. At this point you can engage trakanon. *You must have a chelsith stone with you to have any chance to succeed. It will drop in the leviathan encounter in-game. (Obsolete as of end-game CoE, heroic ToV, If you have a tank with you, otherwise you will probably still need an orb.) *Once the fight begins, you will notice the holder of a chelsith stone can touch the orb altar on the far side of the platform to energize it. Once energized if you stay within 14m of the energized orb structure, you are protected from many of trakanons more powerful abilities. *The key to winning this encounter is to realize you must all fight within 14m of the activated orb on the far side of the platform. Trakanons arcane maelstrom breath weapon is far too lethal outside this protective area. In addition trakanons knockback abilities will prove problematic, and all but one of them is negated when you are close to this orb object (if its energized) *Trakanon is a level 87 warlock. He will periodically cast Wing Buffet and Tail Swipe. Wing buffet will STUN everyone in front of him for 2.5 seconds. It will also KNOCK everyone back UNLESS they are within 14m of the energized orb. Tail swipe does some damage, and stuns players for about 3 seconds. It will also KNOCK BACK any players that are NOT within 14m of the energized orb. *Trakanon is immune to all control spells, and will double attack on melee 10% more than normal. *Trakanon has Arcane Aura of the Wyrmlord on him. On take damage 10% of the time, players will be hit with Pestilential Pause. This does a slight amount of damage to the player and for the next 10 seconds, all the players spells take much longer to cast, and are basically at half effectiveness (heals and damage are half as effective as normal). Also your attack speed is reduced considerably during this time. This effect is not dispellable. Also, 2% of the time trakanon is hit with a hostile spell, he will heal himself for 2%. *Trakanon will keep PROPHETIC SCRUTINY on one player at all times. With this effect on you, any spells you cast are interrupted, if the spell is interruptable. Every time you start to cast a spell you will be hit with PROPHETIC BOLT, which a small amount of damage and interrupts the spell you are starting to cast. This should be active on one player in the raid at all times *Trakanon will keep Prescient gaze on all players at all times. It should never be off you for more than a few seconds even if you die and are rezzed back in. It causes all players to mana burn, using health whenever they use mana. It also causes players to have prescient intervention cast on them 8% of the time they try and cast a beneficial spell. Prescient intervention interrupts the spell they are trying to cast, and stifles the player for 2 seconds, and does a small amount of damage to the players mana pool. *One player will generally have MARK OF REPULSION on him/her. This spell will go off at some random time, never less than 30 secs after it was placed on you. It has an hourglass icon. When it goes off that player will be hit with static repulsion, a targeted AOE that WILL knock back all players within 22m of the person who had Mark of Repulsion on him/her. You are NEVER protected from this knockback, even if near the orb. You must move away from your raid party so as not to endanger them with your Mark of Repulsion/Static Repulsion combo. *3.5 seconds AFTER static repulsion goes off, Trakanon will cast Arcane Maelstrom. A powerful aoe that does heat damage, does damage to a random item in everyones inventory, and does massive MAGIC BASED health and mana damage UNLESS you are close to the energized orb. You avoid MAGIC BASED MANA AND HEALTH DAMAGE only if you are near the energized orb. *Trakanon will periodically cast Fetid Cloud and Toxic Tempest as well. Fetid Cloud does disease based health damage the closer you are to trak the more disease damage you take, and slows your attack speed. If you have Toxic Tempest still on you when fetid cloud hits you, you will take ADDITIONAL MASSIVE poison based health damage. *Toxic tempest works similarly to Fetid Cloud, toxic tempest does range relative, poison based health damage to all players. If you have fetid cloud on you when Toxic tempest hits you, you will take additional MASSIVE disease damage as well. Toxic tempest slows your movement rate as well. *800 seconds after the raid fight begins, the platform you fight on begins to lower into the lava. This takes about 20-30 secs, after that time you will be forced to fight trakanon in the lava, and it won't likely work well for you. If you hop away from the platform, you wont be protected by the orb so that's not really an option. If you stay near the orb, you will be covered in lava so that's not really an option. You have only about 820 secs to win this fight. *If trakanon dies, the platform will rise. If trakanon resets, the platform will rise.